The Demon's Within Us
by WarblersArmy
Summary: So lately I have been obsessed with Demon!Glee and as a late Halloween treat for you I wrote a little one shot about our favourite boys.


**The Demon's Within Us**

**Summary:** So lately I have been obsessed with Demon!Glee and as a late Halloween treat for you I wrote a little one shot about our favourite boys.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story.

Sorry if it's suckish I haven't written is ages. And I wrote this at 3 in the morning when I couldn't sleep.

"I love you." I said spontaneously.

Kurt looked as if he was about to choke on his coffee. Kurt looked hesitant, and then he frowned. "I got to go." He said before stood up and ran out of the coffee shop.

_Shit. _

I quickly processed the thought of losing him from this and I quickly left the shop after Kurt. I watched as I saw Kurt's car drive back to Lima. Desperately I got into my car and followed him.

The journey left me with disturbing scenarios that will leave me with broken hearts, broken noses or a broken neck. I let my mind wonder as Kurt had always was distant he wouldn't let many people close to hum while he boarded at Dalton. He never seemed to talk about his future or his past. _Kurt__Hummel__was__a__mystery_. I have always had this feeling that I could get through to him, to break through his layers. I feel as if he is letting me in.

I have always over thought scenarios. I have been taught to look at the small details. My family have had information passed down from generation from generation about the paranormailities in our world. We know about the Vampires, Fallen Angels and the Demons. We have been taught to hate them. But I find myself wanting to know more about these fascinating creatures. I have tried to ask the parents to find out more. They tell me that they are dangerous and should be avoided.

Kurt eventually turned into an empty parking lot. When I had turned into the lot I found that it was McKinley High. I parked and found out that Kurt had broken into the school.

I slowly made my way through the school. The silent hallways cast a dreary impression. My footsteps loud in the silent hallways. I slowly turned the corner. And what I found was a sight that could send tough men puking into the corner.

What I had found was Mr Kidney, McKinley High's janitor. Except he wasn't quite whole. He was lying on the floor. He was violently slashed at his neck and also his chest. Ribs were pointing out of his slashed chest. The sight was very disturbing. The way he had been attacked was evidence of something not human, something very, very worse. It was an attack by a Demon, I have seen this before, mum had shown me pictures when she told me about our family secret. He was so violently slashed he didn't look like his normal self. He looked like a lump of dead flesh on the floor lying in its own blood. He looked as if he had been eaten.

I went to explore the rest of the school for Kurt and Possibly the demon. As I got closer to the auditorium I heard a voice, a singing voice. I slowly peeped my head around the corner to see Kurt on stage, Kurt looked strangely different. I strained my eyes to get a clearer look on his face. What I saw was not the Kurt I knew. I slowly crept away to find myself going backstage. Kurt was still singing. I got a clearer view of him.

Kurt beautiful blue eyes, which shone a number of different colours, were replaced my black darkness. Kurt's pale porcelain skin, even paler than before. His mouth covered in red liquid that covered half his jaw. This was not the Kurt I knew.

Kurt had finished his song and was angrily whipping his eyes. Muttering to himself.

"Kurt?" I said quietly looking into the monsters eyes. 'The monsters' eyes quickly returned to Kurt's natural colour.

"Blaine?" He whispered helplessly.

I slowly walked towards him.

"Kurt what happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said barely above a whisper. Looking down.

"Kurt, please tell me what are you." I said, my voice breaking a bit. When he didn't answer. I tried again, firmly. "Kurt. What are you?"

"I can't." he whispered. "Blaine, I can't be with you. I'm a," Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm a … Monster. I'm …" he tried.

"A demon." I finished. Kurt looked up sadly and nodded.

I stood closer to him. I placed my hand onto his cheek. "Kurt look at me. You are not. Please listen to me you are not a monster. Not at all. You are beautiful." I sighed because he is. He is beautiful. "Let me see."

Kurt shook his head.

"Please don't hide from me." I pleaded.

Kurt looked deeply into my eyes. He looked shyly down, and then he looked up again. Blue eyes gone. Replaced by the black darkness.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You know what I love you no matter what." I pushed a piece of hair out of his face. "Even if you don't love me, I will help you through this."

We held onto each other for a while. Simply just enjoying the moment. Kurt muffled out a noise into my shirt.

"What?" I said

He lifted his head up from my shoulder. "I love you."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

He nodded.

"I Love you too." I replied back.

Kurt smiled happily. Wiping the blood on his face onto his arm. He lent into a kiss.

_I Love You No Matter What You Are. I Know This For Sure._


End file.
